Imperial Navy
The Imperial Navy of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico, and Snelly is the most powerful Millitary in the known Universe. The Navy is the only millitary in the planet and the once mighty Athenian Empire. They control of the Republics security and is the National Defense Agency. The Command center to the Navy is headquartered in the Capital Square of St. Bishop. They are controlled by the 501'st Legion and the legion serves as their highest commanding officers History No one officially knows when the navy was established. The current model of the United Kingdom's Imperial Navy began however in 1 A.U.K. with the incoporation of the Russian Imperial Navy and the Athenian Navy into a more modern force. But what is known is that the first war fought by the Imperial Navy was the first Gainese-Russo War some 56,000 years ago. Since than the Navy has grown very large. With thousands of ships and billions of personel. The Navy also ventures out into space were it is a member of the Galactic Federation Security Council. Headquarters The Navy's headquarters are in the Imperial Senate Buidings 410-520 Floors. They control and command the planets strongest weapon and communications center of the Death Star. The Navy maintains a large fleet of weapons, tanks, trucks, cars, watercraft, ships, war planes, Star Destroyers, and Spaceships. The Navy's ship yards are in St. Bishop, Russia and in Athens City, Athens. The Navy's second headquarters and only Naval Base is the famous Fortesa du San Felipe del Morro de Miami y Leon, or known famously as FT. Leon. The entire population of the planet is expected to serve a term of 50 years in the Imperial Navy and in some cases it can be as much as 100 years of service due to the Universal Wars and threats near home. Ships The Imperial Navy has the stonges ships that travel Gabans Oceans and the most powerful Spaceships ever built by a planet. All of the Navy's Veichles are powered by Plasma Engines built by the Royal Company and Acatolo. The Navy's list of weapons and veichles is here with this provided link:List of the Imperial Navy's Weapons and Veihcles. Rank System The Rank System is one that is complex and offers superiority through a system of enlistment and commissioning. The Two terms are as follows. Enlisted Personnel * Private * Private First Class * Privy Odeler * Odeler * Gunner * Gunner First Class * Gunner Second Class * Sargent * Sargent of the First Order * Infantry Footmen * Footmen * Yeomen * Yeomen 1st Class * Yeomen 2nd Class * Yeomen 3rd Class * Master Yeomen * Master Yeomen of the Ward * Sails Man * Sails Man 1st Class * Sails Man 2nd Class * Master Sails Man Commissioned Personnel * Osem * Odelek * Foteam * Foteam 1st Class * Petty Officer * Petty Officer 1st Class * Petty Officer 2nd Class * Petty Officer 3rd Class * Lieutenant * Lieutenant 1st Class * Captain * Lt. Commander * Commander * Rear Admiral * Admiral * Admiral 1st Class * Admiral 2nd Class * Admiral 3rd Class * Admiral of the First Order * Admiral of the Second Order * Admiral of the Third Order * Admiral of the Fourth Order * Marshal * Marshal Chief Officer of Operations of the Imperial Navy * Chief Officer of Operations of the Imperial Navy * Secretary of Operations of the Imperial Navy * Secretary of Naval Defense * Minister of the Imperial Ministry of Naval Intelligence * Minister of the Imperial Ministry of the Navy * Grand Marshal of the Imperial Navy * Master Grand Marshal of the Imperial Navy * Master Commander of the Imperial Navy Personel Ft. Tournwallis at Torpoint, Cornwall, is the basic training facility for newly enlisted personnel. Britannia Royal Naval College is the initial officer training establishment for the navy, located at Dartmouth, Devon. Personnel are divided into a general duties branch, which includes those seamen officers eligible for command, and other branches including the Athenian Royal Naval Engineers, medical, and Logistics Officers, the renamed Supply Officer branch. Present day officers and ratings have several different Imperiall Navy uniforms; some are blue, others are white. Women began to join the Imperial Navy in 2345 B.U.K. with the formation of the Women's Royal Naval Service (WRNS), which was disbanded after the end of the Gainese-Russo War I in 1774 A.U.K. It was revived in 1939, and the WRNS continued until disbandment in 1993, as a result of the decision to fully integrate women into the structures of the Imperial Navy. Women now serve in all sections of the Imperial Navy including the Puerto Rican Royal Marines and the Snelly Royal Dragoons. The only branch which they are not allowed to work in is the Athenian Royal Guard which by law is still men only. Imperial Law Decrees that all United Kingdom citizens from across the Empire hereof the third month of their 4th birthday are to serve as full fledged sailors within the Imperial Navy. There are no exceptions, few apply such as medical conditions, illness, or the oath to serve the Gods in the Temples of Athenaism. Even then many Priest and Priestesses serve the cause. Duties According to the Constitution the Imperial Navy is responsible for the defense and protection of the Empire, it's assets, and allies in time of peace and war. It serves at the Pleasure of the Imperial Crown, the Imperial Senate when called upon by local government as well as any of the Four Kingdoms that make up the United Kingdom. The Imperial Navy is not allowed by constitutional law to be used against domestic groups unless otherwise condemned as a terrorist group, as such the Imperial Navy has had a vastly rich history of being loyal to the crown and the Imperial Government as a whole. As the Imperial Governments largest employer it is also the largest force of it's kind on the planet. * Preventing Conflict – On a global and regional level * Providing Security At Sea – To ensure the stability of international trade at sea * International Partnerships – To help cement the relationship with the United Kingdom's client states such as Marks and other systems * Maintaining a Readiness To Fight – To protect the United Kingdom's interests across the globe * Protecting the Economy – To safe guard vital trade routes to guarantee the United Kingdom's and its allies' economic prosperity at sea * Providing Humanitarian Aid – To deliver a fast and effective response to global catastrophes Imperial Navy Ground Forces The Imperial Navy Ground Forces are the largest division in the Imperial Navy, exact numbers are unknown as conscription is mandatory. The Imperial Naval Ground Forces are spread through out the Empire. The troops are some of the best in the Galactic Federation and are often called for peacekeeping missions across GF Associated Planets. Imperial Navy Air Force The Imperial Navy Air Force is one of the largest segments of the Imperial Navy utilising airships, Helicopters, and other air craft to combat the enemy and serve during search and rescue and humanitarian aid. The Imperial Navy Air Force is one of the newest segments of the Imperial Navy having been reorganised after a short time of being an independent branch of the Imperial Navy, it is now under full command of the Commanding Officer for the Imperial Navy Air Force. Imperial Ministry of Naval Intelligence The Imperial Ministry of Naval Intelligence is a massive intelligence gathering service of the Imperial Navy which is tasked with planning, managing, and gathering intelligence of enemy troop movements. Royal Snelly Dragoons The Royal Snelly Dragoons at one point where there own Naval Block protecting the vast reaches of the Kingdom of Snelly. Since their unification with the Imperial Navy, the Dragoons have served a massive force within the Imperial Naval Squadrons of the Kingdom of Snelly. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics